Projection (Episode 7.1)
Projection is the first mission for the Machines in Episode 7.1. (Moriah projects) Listen to the projection, talk to Agent pace- Tabpor park Mission transcript Agent Gray: "Mr. {Bluepill_name}, while our Sentinel fleet approaches the General's base, code-named "Stalingrad," on the surface of the Earth, it remains to us to eliminate his remaining programs in the simulation. As you will have noticed, due to the Exile Sati's absence, the weather conditions are becoming increasingly...aberrant. it is therefore important that we pursue the defeat of his programs with efficiency. In order to find and eliminate his Elite Commando programs, techniques to defeat their sophisticated stealth technology must be developed. I have a task related to this project for which I require your assistance. Operator: Gee, and here I thought the freaky orange sky was just global warming... Look's like Gray himself is in there. Always nice to see him in the...er...code, as it were. Hm, there's also a weird broadcast signal of some kind. I wonder what Gray's up to? Holographic projection: This is the General. I know you recognize me, Ghost. You're a fool. You always were. The Machines are using you, just like they used me. Once you've served their purpose, those lovely arms you just left will break you in half oh-so-efficiently. I had thought you experienced enough to realize this, but I can see that I overestimated you. You have a lesson to learn, and you'll only learn it the hard way. Very well, I believe I can accommodate you. Consider this fair warning; it's the only one you'll get. Operator: Hah, he called you Ghost! Man that thing is creepy. ooh, I know whose arms he must have been talking about. Man, that broadcast she and Ghost did sure caught me by surprise. She's totally just using him, though. She just, like, went through with that to fool the general, right? Agent Gray: Greetings, operative. The projection recently broadcast to Zion. We were able to isolate and reproduce the the broadcast data. The data appears to have been transferred from outside the Matrix, presumably from "Stalingrad." While we know the geographic location of the General's base, we do not know it's network address. To extract the origin address, you will implant a special virus in the commando network. I have the virus for you here. Operator: All righty, let's get that virus from him. Agent Gray: Efficiently, operative--efficiently. Operator: I guess you'd better leave Gray and the General alone now. Agent Gray: The virus you carry is a variant of the Procurator Virus developed by one of our operatives to override commando access points. You will receive instructions on locating an access point once you have left this building. Agent Gray: Your target is a locus of commando activity. A network signal has been detected there. Access their system, and run a trace to their nearest access point.The data we have already obtained concerning their network protocols should make this a trivial task . Additionally, you must eliminate all commando programs on site to prevent them from reporting your activity. Operator: I've got commando signals in there--the old-school sweater and camo kind, I mean. I was almost starting to miss those guys. I just love it when they shout little commands to each other. Operator: Aha, the terminal in that room should do the trick. Operator: Aw, all the widdle soldiers faw down, go boom. Operator: That's it! Damn, we're good. Agent Gray: Access point located. Proceed, Mr/Ms {Bluepill_name}. Operator: I've got bupkus in there except for an access point signal, which probably means you get to party with the ribbed soldier boys. Operator: Access point's in there. Stick the virus in, and watch the magic happen! Operator: You stopped jerking all over the area, so i guess that mean's you cleared 'em out, huh? Operator: Okay, looks like viral execution is proceeding as expected... The computer should be showing you some kind of result by now. Operator: Man, that was one efficient virus! Looks like it got the address we needed. Agent Gray: You have obtained the requisite data, operative. Agent Pace will handle your debriefing. Operator: Don't stand too close to Pace; it blocks my signal. Hm, looks like she's got that holographic projection of the General in there. That thing's gonna be fun at parties. Agent Clark: Mr/Ms {bluepill_name} has arrived. Agent Pace: Ah, you found my surprise, {redpill_name}! You see, in the Matrix, once a code structure is understood, it can usually be changed. We have a complete understanding of the General's network protocols, and now we know where his transmissions are coming from. With this information, we should be able to intercept the data he sends in and out of the Matrix, and even modify it if we like, or send our own data over his network! Operator: Hm... So we can, like, run up charges on his credit card now. Ohh, yeah, he's screwed. Agent Pace: This will enable us to turn his connection to his base against him. Holographic projection: Ciao, tesoro! This is Agent Pace! I edited this projection's message to illustrate the mutability of data in the Matrix. I hope this has been helpful. Operator: That...is so wrong. The bony old General speaking with Pace's hot Italian voice... Oh man... I'm gonna have bad dreams about this. Agent Clark: Agent Pace is here for your edification, operative. Do not let this educational opportunity go to waste. Agent Park: Agent Pace is fully functional, Mr/Ms {bluepill_name}. her operational efficiency relative to her designated purpose is at peak capacity. Agent Gray: As Agent Pace explained, we now have an important new arena in which we can impair the General's function. It will soon be utilized. I have an additional task for you until your next assignment, operative. We have come across rumors that Seraph has reappeared in the city, possibly in an altered state. This has yet to be confirmed. Any such sightings should be reported immediately. NPCs *'Commando:' Fire at will! *'Commando:' Fire at will! *'Commando:' Enemy sighted! Engaging! *'Commando:' Enemy intrusion! Abort! *'Commando:' Sir! It's too late, sir! Computers (Moriah projects put the virus in the computer, search for the computer, leave area.) Computer: Override complete. Running data search... Signature match found. Verifying... Data match confirmed. Scanning remote network log... Log scan complete. First log entry for file match: Date: 90:47 2-8 1:00 Address: 27295-841-0019- 8573-174 > _ (search the computer- Tabor park) Computer: Access granted. > nettrc *::0204 Search running... Match found. Continue search? Y/N > N Display search results? Y/N > Y Display search results 1 of 1: Hops: 3 Network address: B-4922.7784.237.1101 Port access: Encrypted > _ Computer: << < Main > >> -- 0151 Zion learned of the Cypherites commandeering Captain Davot's ship soon enough to get another ship in position to intercept it before it hit the dock. An EMP sent it into the tunnel wall a half-mile from the gate, where its own EMP went off just before the ship exploded on impact. There were no survivors from Davot's crew; it is not known here if any Cypherites were onboard when the ship was destroyed. The impact caused some damage to outlying conduits, and the EMP detonation short-circuited several systems on the dock's periphery, including the dock gate. The gate could still be opened manually during the outage. *''Episode 7.1: "The Search"'' Category:Machine Missions (Episode 7.1) Category:Episode 7.1 Missions